Power Addiction
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Itachi is not perfect. He has found a flaw in himself, one which Kisame greatly indulges in. There is no power struggle, only sex, manipulation, domination, and gratification. Yaoi, KisaIta


Warning, I had fun slaughtering verb tenses in this one. Don't mind the shifts – they don't really mean anything, even though they should. I never make any sense, anyway.

Still working on the blockage. I figured this piece would shift me into the lemon mood, since I have two of those to do. One is ItaKisa, aren't you all so spoiled.

Sex addicts ahead.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing.

**-Power Addiction-**

Itachi is not perfect. No one is. His flaws undermine him. He is superior to many though, intelligent, pragmatic, and calculating. The Uchiha possesses an uncanny mentality. The internal processes of his mind go far beyond ordinary reasonability and sensibility.

The intensity of his thoughts, however, is hidden behind a stern visage and blood red, glaring eyes. His wisdom is instead, etched into the dark creases beneath his ever observant eyes. They have seen more than the macabre.

The frigid, stoic demeanor continued even when his eyes faded back to black. The onyx depths were frozen over. Even despite the icy physicality of the male, he was, nonetheless, attractive. A light face, contoured by black locks, long and soft – Itachi was beautiful and he knew it.

Although he acknowledges his exotic appearance and the effects it causes, he has no control over it. Even a slight sway of his hips is enough to allure. It is never deliberate, he need no more than to sit at a counter of some bar and someone, _anyone_ will ask him something. Itachi listens to the pointless murmurs, mutters, and wasted breaths, but does not care.

His sexuality is rough, dark, and powerful. Itachi cannot, however, control it. He knows it will undermine his abstinence. It has before, with his partner. Kisame once told him that he was tempting when covered in blood.

Kisame dragged him away, drenched in blood, and smothered him in a deep kiss. Of all the people…Itachi let his jaw be coaxed open as he tugged roughly on Kisame's hair. He panted, lips swollen, left confused and feeling warm. Although he did not care about his sexuality – he could not ignore his erection, or his craving for another kiss. It was hot, fiery, almost as if they both smelled and tasted of blood.

This desire for Kisame to desire him – it was a distraction, unnecessary, frivolous, but incredibly erotic. He finally understood the other people and their perverse intentions. They could not touch him, ever, and yet he let Kisame's hands slide down his body and heat his flesh.

It was too easy to lose himself in the raptures of ragged breaths, moans, and orgasms. Itachi could feel, just as much as Kisame's touch that he too was succumbing to the fervors of the flesh. He was losing control to the passion of release and satisfaction. At least it was worth it.

Kisame, Itachi knew, was enthralled and thriving off the intimate moments of gratification. He became addicted to the taste of fire and when Itachi was ice again, he would warm up the frozen body, until it quivered in his hands.

The sex is incredible – Itachi drags his nails down Kisame's back, who will then thrust harder and faster. It is, however, highly intoxicating. They wake up, in the early morn, spent, ready to recommence their sinful ritual. Their flavor is highly addictive. As Itachi's mouth descends Kisame's stomach, he realizes that his real desires and goals, during these moments, have disappeared. They are an afterthought, cast aside, as he indulges.

Although this power, his sexuality is unimportant, Itachi knows that he can manipulate it to his advantage. Itachi has understood that controlling his sexuality means that he can dominate over Kisame. It is underhanded and sly, but as Itachi arches his back and moans out the name of his partner, he knows that it is beneficial.

It is a shame though that their encounters are so frequent. Itachi's lust is in control so often. Controlling Kisame is not enough to rectify this flaw, but Itachi knows that he is not perfect, after all.

**-EndE- **

Perfection and Sex. Where the hell do I come up with these ideas?


End file.
